The Hero of Ideals
by 11JJ11
Summary: N has defeated Alder. All hopes now rest on a young Pokemon Trainer named Violet to summon Zekrom to defeat N and Reshiram, but upon losing Unova completely changes... Being held was a prisoner Violet feels as if theirs no hope left, but with the help of her loyal Riolu she manages to escape. Now wandering in the new dangours Unova regon Violet has to fix all of her mistakes befoe
1. Chapter 1

A young girl cradled the Dark Stone close to her body. She would wince when electrical sparks would fly off of it. Like Zekrom was saying, _No, not yet_. She had no choice though, it was going to happen today, or never.

She sat down, the stairs up to the Pokemon League were unnaturally long, like the builders were bored and kept on adding sections. She set the Dark Stone down and poked it. Nothing happened.

The girl sighed, wondering how to get Zekrom to appear. Anybody she talked didn't have any information knowledge on the subject, well, one person did. She rolled her eyes at the thought of him telling her.

She felt her thoughts turning to N. A strange mixture of feelings always overwhelmed her when she thought about him, fear, anger, confusion, respect. She shook her head, she would never understand him.

She thought about the last time she saw him, he had just cornered her right outside of Opelucid City, on Route 9, in one of the wooded areas.

_-Flash Back-_

Something was not right. I nervously paced back and forth. I glanced around, off to the northwest was Shopping Mall Nine, named after the route I was on, Route Nine. But still, something felt wrong.

I sighed and plopped to the ground. I plucked a Pokeball front my belt. I pressed the button in the center, expanding it to the size of a baseball, and then shrunk it down again. I didn't want to see anyone, not even my Pokemon. That was why I was near the edge of the forest, I needed some peace.

Perhaps it was the Dark Stone that made me feel this way. It was tucked away in my backpack. I had just recently found it that the Nacrene Museum, and Lenora let me have it. Because she said that I was the one that could stop Team Plasma. That's what everybody said. They said I was their Champion, their Hero.

That's where they were all wrong.

I fidgeted with the Pokeball a bit more and then put my Starter's Pokeball back on my belt. I closed my eyes, trying to think. This was the perfect spot to think, because it was quiet. I frowned, it was too quiet. My eyes popped open.

I glanced towards the forest, usually chirping with the sound of Pidoves and Patrats. It was dead silent now. I stood up to my feet, hand instantly going to my Pokeball.

"Hello Vi," A timid voice said behind me. I froze. Not him, I thought, anyone but him!

I spun around and found myself facing the person I didn't want to see. His long green hair sweeped down to his waist. A simple chain hung from around his neck with a small amulet at the end. His hands were in his pockets, like he was embarrassed to be there. Despite his black and white cap the sun was still in his face. He adjusted his cap and stared at me with his pale blue eyes.

"N," I growled, grabbing a Pokeball.

He playfully held up his hands, "I am not here for a battle," He said. I glanced down, his belt was empty, no Pokeballs, "I am here to talk."

I snorted, what did he want to talk about. Last time I saw him he had just summoned Reshiram and flown off, telling me to try to find Zekrom.

_Reshiram!_ I thought, glancing towards the sky, no sign of the Vast White Pokemon.

He chuckled, "No Reshiram either, if that's who you're looking for. I am only traveling with one of my friends today."

I frowned, he call all Pokemon 'friends,' and the only Pokemon that he worked that didn't have a Pokeball, well, besides Reshiram, was the... I quickly turned around.

It was too late. I felt three claws dig into both of my arms, pinning my arms against me. Then with inhuman strength lifting me up so my feet were dangling. I squirmed, but the red claws dug in deeper, threatening to break the skin. Instead of struggling I turned my head to get a glimpse of my capturer.

Zoroark's blue eyes gleamed in triumph. I felt my rage building up inside of me. I hated Zoroark, she was always with N, and equally hated me. N called her his 'Sister' or 'ZeeZee'. I could tell that she was enjoying this, and wouldn't care if she did end up hurting me.

I whipped my attention back towards N, glowering. He was smiling sadly, like he was sorry that this was happening. That just made my rage grow, he always did things like this, then act like he was sorry.

He scooped down and picked up a Pokeball, _my Pokeball_. I hadn't even realized that I had dropped it. He turned it over in his hand, and spotted a sticker on it.

"This is Serperior's Pokeball," He said, he glanced up, "ZeeZee, loosen your grip a bit, your restraining her, not strangling her."

Zoroark let out a stream of growls, which I didn't understand, but I was sure N did, with his power to 'talk' to Pokemon and all. What I did get is that Zoroark didn't loosen her grip, but she tightened it.

N shrugged, "Just don't hurt her," He was still holding Serperior's Pokeball, "Go ahead ZeeZee," He said, gesturing with his hands.

With a flash Zoroark changed grip, so she was holding me by one arm, leaving mine, and her other arm free. Then with the same speed she ripped off my backpack, breaking one of the stripes in the process, and tossed it towards N, then pinning my free arm before I had time to react.

N caught my pack easily, "I am sorry about this," He said, "But you would attack me if Zoroark let you go, and I need answers," He sat down onto the grass and set my Pokeball to his side.

I glanced around, I was on the outskirts of the Route, but we were still in sight of the road. So why hasn't anybody seen this. I mean, a Pokemon restraining a human wasn't exactly a common sight.

Like he was reading my mind, N stated, "ZeeZee is using her Illusion Ability, so no one is noticing us," He explained has he opened up my bag. He removed the Dark Stone and set my bag off to the side.

I felt my eyes widened. He turned the stone over, laying a palm against it. My arms were pinned, but I could still move my hands. I began to brush against my Pokeballs, hoping to loosen one without Zoroark noticing. If I could get one to fall just right and open I might have a chance.

Zoroark glanced down just as one fell. N glanced up, and then at the fallen Pokeball. I felt my hopes sink, it didn't open. Zoroark gave me a firm shake, then changed my position so I couldn't reach my Pokeballs.

He reached for it, "Espeon's Pokeball," He stated, "A bad match up against ZeeZee, if the Pokeball did open."

I didn't know what N was going to do. If he took the Dark Stone then all hope was gone, there would be no stopping him and Reshiram. He returned to his previous position, sitting down with the Dark Stone. He placed Espeon's Pokeball next to Serperior's Pokeball.

He once again examined the stone, turning it over, "So you are..." He muttered, trailing off.

"Am what?" I spat, speaking for the first time. Zoroark growled, tightening her grip.

"I can sense Zekrom," N explained, "It recognizes you as his Hero, he still is waiting for you to summon him. Hmm... This could be interesting..."

I jabbed my foot back, right into Zoroarks stomach. She let out a groan and stumbled back, releasing me. I fell right onto my face, I rolled over onto my back, unsure of what to do.

Zoroark had recovered from my attack. She glared daggers at me. She came loping towards me, anger clearly in her eyes. I rolled to the side and she came charging past me. She whipped around again, charging towards me. I tried to roll away again but she adjusted and came right at me.

We jostled for a moment until she pinned me on my stomach. She roughly pulled my hands back, holding me down. She jerked me up so I was on my knees, facing N. I could tell by her grip that anymore resistance would result in me being injured.

N was watching us with a deep frown on his face. He was still holding the Dark Stone, and seemed uncertain. I stopped struggling against Zoroark, figuring it would be better to hear them out, for now.

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice cold.

"I had some unanswered questions. I wanted to know if you were really the Hero of Ideals," He glanced at the Dark Stone, "It turns out that you are. I also need to tell you something."

I snorted, "Yeah, what?"

He didn't respond right away, he picked up my pack and put the Dark Stone back in. That made me relax a bit, perhaps he had no intentions of taking it, although that would guarantee him winning if he did take it.

"I came to tell you that Team Plasma is really to carry out our plan."

This was the news I didn't want to hear, but yet I knew it was unavoidable. But still I couldn't help but flinch. Zoroark tightened her grip in warning, but I paid her no attention. If what he said was true then there would be no way to stop them. They would take control and separate people and Pokemon for good.

"We will move out when the moon is full," N stated, "Which is in about a week and a half, in case you don't know."

He stood up and started to pace. I felt my stomach rise into my throat.

"Of course, I could just take the Dark Stone and you and play it safe, but I would rather you come and challenge me with Zekrom."

My guts twisted when he said and you, but I ignored it and ask, "Why would you want to risk losing?" I mentally slapped myself, did I want him to take away our only hope?

"Because," He paused, rubbed his hands, then continued, "Because I want to prove to the world that their Ideals are flawed, and show them the truth, which is the people and Pokemon are not meant to be together. What better way to do that than to beat at the Hero and her Dragon of Ideals than in the battle. When I win that will show the world the Truth."

I hated how confident he sounded, like I had no hope of winning.

I hated how he was probably right.

"You have until the night before the full moon to challenge me, if you don't show up by then Team Plasma will move out. If you do, then we will battle, then Team Plasma will move out."

"What if I win?"

He smiled, like I was a young child asking a silly and obvious question.

"If you win, then we will step down," His voice got serious, "But I will win, but you challenging will prove that I am right, and will create less resistance when Pokemon are at last freed."

He grabbed my two Pokeballs and set them next to my bag, then walked over to me and Zoroark. I stiffened as he stood in front of me. I had once viewed him as a rival, but now he was more, my enemy. I just hated how he treated me like we were friends.

I let my head hang down, I was in no mood to talk to anyone, especially him. He placed a finger under my chin and raised my head so I was looking into his eye. They were a gray-blue and filled with unreadable feeling.

I was feeling a bit rebellious, I snapped my teeth at his hands. He pulled his hands back before they were bitten, but Zoroark pull me back, jerking my head, making my neck hurt.

He took a few steps back, "Remember," He said, "We move out at the full moon," Then he turned and jogged into the forest. I watched him go, I was still being held down by Zoroark. After a minute she let go of me, forcefully shoving me to the ground.

I rolled to my feet, Pokeball in my hand. But Zoroark was already gone, loping through the trees. I watched her until I was sure she was gone, then I walked over to my bag, trying to process what just happened.

I put the Pokeball back onto my belt. Then I snatched my bag and opened it. The Dark Stone was safe. I stooped down and picked up my two Pokeballs. I put Espeon's Pokeball back onto my belt, but I held onto Serperior's Pokeball.

I had a tornado of feelings whipping through me. I felt like I could punch a wall.

But instead I sank down into the grass and started to cry.

_-End of Flashback-_

"Violet?" low voice asked her, "What are doing here?" Violet turned around.

"Alder!" She cried.

He spotted the Dark Stone, "Wouldn't now be a good time to summon Zekrom?" He asked.

Guilt stirred inside of Violet, she had lead everyone to believe that she knew how to summon Zekrom. It was the only way to keep them from bothering her. Now Violet wished she could tell Alder every thought that was running out of control in her head.

But instead she smiled and lied, "I will need all of his energy for the battle!"

He nodded, "He was strong, he dominated my team with Reshiram, I could only get one attack on that thing, but it didn't seem to do anything." He smiled sadly, "My poor Volcarona, she is in really bad condition now," He paused for a moment, then looked at her intensely, "Defeat N, Violet. For the sake of all Trainers, beat him."

Violet gulped, the way he was looking her, like she was his last hope. Then it hit her, she was their last hope. If she lost this battle then nobody could stop N and Reshiram, they would separate all Pokemon from humans in Unova.

"I will Alder, you can count on me," Violet said, sounding more confident than she really was.

He smiled, "I know you can do it," He placed a hand on her shoulder, and opened his like he was going to say more, but then just said, "Good luck," Then he turned and walked down the steps.

Violet grabbed the Dark Stone and stuffed it into her pack, no need to let anybody else know that she, the Hero of Ideals, couldn't even summon her dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

Violet stared up at the castle in awe. It was made out of a simple tan stone, but it was huge! She slowly made her way to the front gate, unsure of what to expect, for the castle look empty.

Violet took another hesitant step forward, and then she was blinded with flashes of white light. The light of a Pokemon being sent of its Pokeball. When the flashes died down she was surrounded by Liepard.

She resisted to grab a Pokeball and to fight back. Violet forced herself to remain calm. A voice far above her called down, "State your name and your business."

She glanced up, she now saw Team Plasma members, but she could not identify who the speaker. She glanced down at the Liepards, they were gathering energy to fire an attack.

Although she wanted to wither away, she stood firm and called up, "I am Violet, and I am here to accept N's Battle Challenge."

Whispering.

After a moment there was flashes of red light, and the Liepards were returned to their Pokeballs.

"You may pass," The voice said. Violet swallowed her fear and walked into the castle. They coloring on the inside resembled the outside, tan. Although a large red and gold carpet covered the floor and the stairs.

The halls seemed empty, Violet took a step, but then took a step back as three figures appeared out of thin air. They looked pretty much the same, white hair, pale skin, masks, and the black ninja suits. They only difference was their eye color. Blue, green, and red.

They were the Shadow Triad. The loyal servants to N and Ghetsis. They have always scared Violet, how they seemed to be always watching her, how they could appear and vanish at will, and how they seemed familiar.

The green eyed one spoke up, "So you came..." He looked her up and down, "Lord N is waiting for you on the fifth floor."

Chills ran up and down her, like always the voice seemed familiar. She looked at them, but didn't reply, she had learn it was best not to reply to the Shadow Triad.

The blue eyed one then said, "Lord N also said to look at the last room on the fourth floor."

Then the red eyed one added, "But he said not to keep him waiting," Then without waiting for a reply they all vanished. Violet was unsure of whether is they were invisible or if they had teleported, she knew they could do both.

She closed her eyes and scanned for their Aura, though she could barely sense beyond the room. She couldn't sense them, they must of teleported.

When she opened her eyes she felt dizzy, calling on her Aura powers weakened her, and she wasn't nearly as good at it as Riolu.

Riolu as her most recent addition to her team, and she never planned on catching him. But the small Riolu had followed her, even battling for her, but always ran off. Until he stole her empty Pokeball and caught himself for her.

N said that Riolu said that he was following Violet because her Aura was powerful. Violet soon learned at she could manipulate Aura like Riolu, though she couldn't do much, and it always left her feeling like she had just ran 500 miles.

Ignoring her fatigue she began to climb the stairs. Like the stairs to the Pokemon League they were necessary long. She quickly fell into a pattern, focusing more on her thoughts than on the climb.

For the first time since she had entered the castle fear had settled into her mind. They weight of responsibility seemed heavier than ever.

N said that if he won this battle he would step down. But if she lost there would be no stopping him. Violet knew how strongly he wanted to complete his goal, to free all Pokemon from their Trainers.

Violet stopped, she had reached the fourth floor. She remembered how one of the Shadow Triad said to check the last room on this floor. Part of her wanted not to, just to show N that she wouldn't do everything he said.

Curiosity got the better of her, she started to walk towards the last room. She hated how she did everything he told her to do, _come to the Dragonspiral Tower, seek out the Dark Stone, come and challenge me, visit the last room on the fourth floor._

She had reached the room, Violet frowned at the door. What kind of door had a lock on the outside? She pushed it open and took a step inside.

Violet let out a small gasp, it was a pretty big room, but it was how tall it was that caught her eye. It was at least two stories tall. She took around at the room. It appeared to be a playroom. A small playground was in the center of the room, with toys scattered all over it. A small bed was stuffed in the corner along side a cage. The cage made Violet shiver.

The room appeared to have not been used in a long time, for dust covered the floor and walls. Violet recalled how N had once told her that he had spent most of his life in one room. Was this the room he was speaking of? Then why did he want to her to see it?

"Hello Violet," A voice said from the corner of the room. Violet jerked around to face the speaker.

Two young girls were walking out of the dark corner. One of them had blonde hair while the other had pink hair. Neither of them looked familiar.

"Who are you?" Violet asked, startled.

"I am Concordia," Said the blonde.

"And I am Anthea," The pink haired girl said, "We were Lords N's companions in his younger years."

"Ah," Violet answered, unsure of what to say, "Is this the room N spoke of to me?"

Concordia nodded, "Yes, this was N's room. Ghetsis found him in the woods living with Pokemon. After that this was the only room Lord N ever stayed in."

"His only company, besides us and Ghetsis was Pokemon," Anthea said.

"Mistreated Pokemon," Concordia added, "That is why he thinks so poorly of Trainers."

"And the cage...?" Violet asked hesitantly.

"Some Pokemon that were brought in weren't afraid to attack people. The cage is were they would reside until they would trust N."

Violet thought about what they had said, "Was Zoroark one of these Pokemon?"

Concordia shook her head, "ZeeZee was a Zorua that was found with N in the forest. ZeeZee has always been there for N."

No wonder he called her his sister, Zoroark was the only thing he had from his old life.

But what was his old life? _Ghetsis found him in the woods living with Pokemon._ Concordia had said. _Pokemon mean more than the world to me. I will do all in my power to protect them_. N had told me once. Was this why he wanted me to see this room?

She glanced up, the two girls were gone. Violetblinked, then slipped into my Aura View, no sign of them. Violet knew that was probably a cue for herto go, but she couldn't resist the chance to look around at the old playroom.

She walked over the bed. It was a small simple bed with a wool blanket and a small pillow. For being the King of Team Plasma he didn't seem to have been raised in style. At the foot of the bed were piles of cloth and pillows, some with small muddy foot prints still on them. This had must of been the place were the Pokemon slept.

Violet walked over to the cage, there were claw marks on the bottom like the imprisoned Pokemon had tried to use Attacks to get out. There was a soiled, burnt blanket shredded up in the corner of the cage.

She continued to look around the room, trying to imaging growing up in the room. It was nice, but it seemed sad. A gleam caught her eye. Violet turned, there was a small coin under the bed.

Violet knelt down and picked up. It was a simple gold coin, one side with Reshiram on it, other side had Zekrom. Turning over the coin in her hands Violet setback where she found it, under the bed.

Thats when Violet found the bag. It was stuffed under the bed. She picked it up and opened it. Inside of it she found some strange knick-knacks.

She found some strange buttons, it took her a moment to identify them. They were the buttons that you found on Pokeballs. Violet glanced around, and thats when she noticed that it wasn't just dust and toys on the floors, but pieces of shattered metal and plastic. Pieces of Pokeballs.

There were other small toys in the bag, and coins, but one item caught her eye. It was a small note book, no bigger than a Pokedex. In childs hand writing a faded title read _The Secrets of Harmonia._

Violet remembered the time that she met N. W_hat's your name?_

_N._

_N? Just N, thats it?_

_Well, N Harmonia. But yes, just N._

Violet opened the book, pages of a child's writing and drawings peered back at her. Violet thought for a moment. She wanted to read it, but something told her not to keep N waiting. She hesitated for a moment, but then she stuffed the small book deep into her backpack.

She hesitated again, but then stuffed the small bag of toys and buttons back under the bed. She ran out of the room, with the small book still in her bag.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Violet walked up the last flight of stairs, her heart pound. Pounding more from the fear of the upcoming battle than the long way to the top. Just as she reached the top four figures appeared in front of her.

She flinched in surprise, but regained her composure. Three of the four figures were the Shadow Triad. The fourth was the a person that she didn't wanted to see, perhaps even more than N.

"Ghetsis," Violet said.

The Leader of the Seven Sages smiled, though it was more cruel than friendly, "Violet," He studied her, "You took longer than I thought to get up her, based off what the Triad reported, of course."

She wondered he knew about her robbery. _It wasn't robbery._ She told herself, _If he really wanted it he wouldn't have left it in his room for who knows how many years._

"Well," Violet said coldly, "Not all of us have magical ninjas to teleport us around," As she said this the green eyed ninja glared at her. She glared back, and still got that strange feeling that she had seen those eyes before.

Ghetsis eyes narrowed, "You still have a sharp tongue, even as you headed to you doom."

"Actually, I'm heading to yours."

"One day those sharp comments will bite you back," He glared at her as if to say, _and it will be soon._

Violet sighed, a little over dramatically, "Are you going to let me battle you 'King', or are you just putting it off because you know that I am going to crush him?"

"This battle will be like no other battle. This battle will end all Pokemon Battles."

"You're still stalling," Violet said. Ghetsis said nothing, but he gave a small hand gesture. Taking their cue the Shadow Triad teleported away, taking Ghetsis with them. Whether he was stalling her or not, Violet almost wish he had stayed a little longer, for now she would have to face N.

She took a deep breath and opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The door creaked open, Violet entered the room and the door banged, echoing throughout the room. Violet turned around and got her first glimpse at the room. And she had thought that N's childhood room had impressed her.

The room was big enough to hold a jetliner, with room to spare. The room was also very tall, nearly three stories. Marble columns held up the roof. And in the center of the ceiling was a huge, stained glass windows.

Violet was so absorbed by the room that she didn't noticed the green haired man raise up from his throne like chair. She didn't even know that he was in there until he addressed her.

"Hello Vi," He said quietly, but they were the only ones in the room, so Violet heard him say it with no problem.

She jerked her head up, and glared at him, "Don't call me that," Violet growled.

He smiled, "So you did come. I gave you nearly two weeks to come and challenge me, but yet you show up on the last possible day."

"I wasn't ready," She said, truth was, she wasn't even ready now.

"So," said N, "Where's Zekrom?" Violet opened her mouth, but N held up his hand, "Don't bother with excuses, I can sense the Dark Stone in your bag."

Violet shifted her backpack, it was new, since Zoroark had broken her previous one at N's last 'visit'.

"You don't have Zekrom, but yet you come to challenge me?"

"Y.. Yes..." Violet muttered.

N got a disgusted look on his face, "Your going to force your Pokemon to fight in a battle that they can't win?"

"Who said that I was going to lose?"

"Reshiram defeated all of the Elite Four and the 'Champion' without a break. Not because I made her, but because she wanted to. Because she needed to, to free all Pokemon. Reshiram will have no problem defeating your Pokemon, but yet you make them battle. Just because you want them to. That's sick."

Violet chewed on her lower lip, but said nothing. She set down her bag and pulled out the Dark Stone, "Please Zekrom, please," She muttered to the Stone.

Nothing.

"Very well," Said N, then he turned towards the stained glass window on the ceiling, "Reshiram! Come!"

The window shattered into a million multicolored pieces of glass. The Vast White Pokemon soared through the broken window. The shattered glass burned to dust from the heat of her tail.

As the dust rained down Reshiram landed behind N. Her turbine began to glow, along with the two tips of her crest on her head. Then she let out a screech that echoed throughout the whole room.

This was Violet's first time she got a good view of Reshiram. Last time she had seen the Legendary Dragon Pokemon was when Reshiram had carried N off, while he was telling her to find and summon Zekrom.

Violet was lost in her thoughts until she felt a jolt of pain shoot down her spine.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

N watched Violet as she stared at Reshiram in awe. He wondered if she was awed by Reshiram's beauty or power.

He hoped it was beauty.

He hated how people would judge a Pokemon based on its power or battling skill. Disregard the Pokemon feelings and personality and just use them as tools. It disgusted him.

_You still worry about that when we are about to put an end to it today._ A voice said in his head. N turned to look at Reshiram.

_I will always worry about that. That is why I must free them._ N told Reshiram.

She gave N a small nudge. _And just that will happen if we win this battle._ N smiled and stroked Reshiram.

A high pitched scream of pure pain filled a room.

N and Reshiram whipped their gaze towards Violet. Blue electricity crackled through her body as she writhed in agony. And the source of the electricity was the Dark Stone.

The Dark Stone was bathed in a blue light, sending out pulses of blue lightning. The electric currents hit the floor, columns, walls, and Violet. N stared at his Rival in horror as she moaned in pain. The Dark Stone sent out another pulse of electricity, making Violet fall to her knees.

She was on her hands and knees as the third pulse hit her. The same pulse would have hit N in his chest, but Reshiram brought her wing down in front of N like a wall, blocking the attack.

Violets screams stopped short. N peered out from behind Reshiram's wing, Violet was still engulfed in the lightning, but she was shakely raising to her feet, like she wasn't being shocked.

Violet blinked and swaded, like she was unsure of herself, or maybe she was just surprised. The Dark Stone began to rise into the air, shooting out more lightning in the process. Next to N Reshiram growled.

_What is it?_ N asked her.

_Him._ She said. _He's coming._

_Who?_

_My brother._ The dragon replied, anger clearly in her voice.

N was just to ask was she meant, then the blue light surrounding the Dark Stone exploded, filling the entire room. The whole room was filled with the blue aura. Then the Dark Stone let out one, final burst of electricity. Like a firework show's grand finale.

Reshiram shielded N again. When the electric storm died down Reshiram lifted her wing. N opened his eyes.

And in place of the Dark Stone there was a Pokemon. A huge black dragon Pokemon.

_Zekrom._ Reshiram growled.

N smiled. _Looks like we will have a real battle._

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

Violet opened her eyes, the pain had stopped. Just moments ago she had been in the worst agony she had every felt. Then it stopped.

She shakily rose to her feet. Violet blinked in surprise as she realized that the electricity hadn't stopped, but was still hitting her, along almost everything else in the room. She hesitantly stretched out her hand into the current.

It didn't hurt, but tickled. It felt almost moist, but crackled against her skin. The Dark Stone let out another pulse of electricity, she stared at the Dark Stone, she could sense its Aura. He was awakening.

The Dark Stone began to rise into the air, the blue Aura around it glowing. The Aura around the stone burst, filling the entire room with its light. Violet turned away from the unnatural glow.

She could feel more lightning pulsing out of the stone. Still Violet didn't dare turn to look until the light died down.

The light vanished, Violet turned to look. The Dark Stone was hovering above her, still radiating electricity. She let out a small gasp as the Dark Stone began to unfold and grow at an alarming rate.

Another burst of light came out, Violet squinted her eyes. When she opened them she saw a huge black figure. It came crashing into the ground, staring right at her with his red eyes.

She could see why he was call the Deep Black Pokemon.

The legendary Lightning Dragon stood in front of her, Zekrom. He towered over her, staring down at her. Then she heard a deep voice in her mind.

_What is your Ideals?_

_My Ideals?_ She thought weakly.

_Yes, your Ideals._ It took Violet a moment to realize that it was Zekrom's voice. It took her another moment to realize that he could read her mind.

_Our minds are one. And we can be one, if you have the Ideals. What is your Ideals?_

"My... Ideals..." She blinked, "Pokemon and people can't be separated..." She seemed to gain some confidence, "People need Pokemon, that's my Ideal, people need Pokemon, Trainers shouldn't be separated from their partners."

N snorted.

Zekrom closed his eyes. The whole world seemed to breathe with the black dragon. When the dragon opened his eyes again lightning bursted from tail.

_This is my Ideal._ He spoke the words like his life depended on it. He bent down, using on of his arms to support himself. _Come my Hero, unite with me to defeat these destroyers of the Ideals._

Violet looked startled she understood that Zekrom wanted her to climb onto his back. She glanced over at N, who had just finished mounting Reshiram. She hesitated, then turned to face the dragon, _her_ dragon.

Zekrom lowered a wing so she could climb on easier. Violet was no strangers to riding dragons, or with Dragon-types, for she had raised a Flygon herself, but this was different. She was on _Zekrom_.

Zekrom raised himself back onto two legs, at the same time sending his Hero images of his previous heroes riding him. Violet didn't need them though, since riding Flygon was almost the same.

Zekrom wheeled around to face Reshiram, the turbine on his tail turning, and then he chanted:

_Seeker of Truth, Dragon of Fire_

_Fight for the Ideals, our desire_

_Perish by thunder, be struck down_

_And when you hit the ground_

_You will know that the Ideals is the Truth._

Reshiram growled, her own tail glowing. Violet's eyes widened when she heard Reshiram's voice in her mind, similar to Zekrom's, but female.

_Seeker of Ideals, Lightning Drake_

_I will fight with the Truth at stake._

_Burn in the blaze, fall to ashes_

_And when your hope clashes_

_You will know that the Ideals is the Truth._

Both dragons rose into the air.

N sat atop of Reshiram, studying his Rival. Violet watched him unsurely. N reached for his belt, and brought his hands back up with is Pokeballs balanced between his fingers.

"My friends," He said calmly, "I need your help once more," With a fluent move of his hands he expanded all six of his Pokeballs and sent out his 'friends'.

With a flashes of white light six Pokemon appeared. A Liepard, Seismitoad, Sigilyph, Krookodile, Ninetales, and a Galvantula.

Violet stared at all six of the Pokemon, did he want to do a six on six battle? She had never heard of such a thing. Then again, N had never battled like a Trainer.

Violet reached for her own Pokeballs, but she couldn't move like N could, so she sent out her Pokemon two at a time.

"Serperior! Arcanine!" She called. Her green Starter coiled up, hissing at the other Pokemon. Arcanine first glanced at the six Pokemon, then at Serperior. He positioned himself between N's Pokemon and Serperior.

Despite the seriousness atmosphere, Violet couldn't help but smile. Serperior and Arcanine were her first two Pokemon. She never battled the Growlithe to catch him, but the Growlithe had followed her and Snivy. It was soon obvious that the Growlithe had a crush on her Starter, so Violet caught him. His love for Snivy stayed, even as they evolved.

"Raichu and Flygon, Double Battle!" Even though it wasn't really a Double Battle, Violet still said that, to alert them that they would be battling together, for they worked as an amazing team.

Raichu and Flygon landed next to each other. Raichu immediately used Iron Tail, while Flygon used Dragon Tail, slaming the attacks into each other like a high-five. Flygon glanced back at Violet, who was unsure if Flygon was jealous of her on Zekrom, or just surprised.

Violet took pride in her Raichu and Flygon. She had received Raichu in a trade when he was a Pichu, a Pokemon that didn't even exist in Unova. Then there was her Shiny Pokemon, Flygon.

A rare genetic mutation in Pokemon caused them to change color, though it didn't affect their strength or battling skill. It wasn't hard for Violet to spot the blue and green Trapinch in the middle of a desert.

A common Flygon would consist of a light green body, with dark green highlights, with red on its wings, tail, and eyes. But Violets was colored with the same light green body, but with blue highlights and an orange tail, wings, and eyes.

"Espeon, Riolu!" Violet cried as her two newest Pokemon appeared with a flash of light. Espeon landed, ready for battle. Violet felt Espeon's mind briefly contact with hers. Like some Psychic-Type Trainers, Violet had developed a connection with Espeon.

Riolu scanned the area, his aura flashing red as he saw N. The Emanation Pokemon despised the man that always scared his Trainer. Riolu slipped into his Aura View, he sense another thing he hated. Zoroark.

Violet stared at the Illusion Pokemon as it strolled over to the shadow of Reshiram, and looked up at N.

N watched Zoroark, then said, "You wish to battle with me?"

Zoroark nodded.

N gestured to his Pokemon, "Then join us, Sister."

The two Rivals stared at each other, the only sound in the room was the sound of the dragons' wings beating. Then they called out their battle cries.


	4. Chapter 4

Cilan woke with a yelp. He quickly sat up, holding his aching arm, with three new fresh scratches. He turned to see Burgundy, already up, glaring at him.

"Get up." She said.

"Will you please stop scratching me?"

She flashed him a smile, "I'm crazy, remember?" Cilan cautiously took a step away.

"We're also supposed to be lovers," he told her.

"Except I'm crazy,"

"And impossible to talk to," he replied. She glared at him.

Then a loud, low moan echo throughout the room. "What was that?" Cilan asked.

Burgundy stretched, "Their version was an alarm. Whatever Pokemon it is it has been calling all morning, and you've

been sleeping through it."

Cilan blushed, he never woke up to his alarm, he had always woken up by one of his Pokemon attacking him out of annoyance because his alarm had been going off for forty minutes.

The moan came again, and this time Cilan was able to identify it as a Fearow. Cilan was getting up just as Becky opened the door.

"Good morning!" She said brightly, holding a tray of berries and two wooden cups of water. She pressed the cups into their hands, and set the berries on a small table in the corner. "How are you guys feeling?" She shot a questioning look at Cilan.

"Burgundy is feeling much better." Cilan said warming, deciding it was time to cut the crazy act. He just hoped the Burgundy would play along.

The Purrloin rubbed her head, and said in a tone that was a little overdone, "The last few days have been a blur... Cilan, what happened?" She looked over at Cilan with innocent eyes.

Cilan resisted the urge to roll his eyes, because he knew that she was over playing her part, but at least she was doing it. Cilan snuck a glance at Becky, and saw relief in her eyes. Cilan told Burgundy what had happened, and she would just nod.

"Oh Burgundy!" Becky cried, "I am so glad you are feeling better! I have been so worried. Do you remember me? I am Becky, I run this Boarding House!"

The Purrloin shook her hand and blinked, like this was all knew to her. Becky chatted some more, the told them to get down to the Square after they ate. Then she left the room.

As soon as the door closed Burgundy's face when from being sweet and innocent to angry and annoyed. Just like a real Purrloin, Cilan thought.

"Ugh," She said, "I hope you don't expect me to act like that all the time. And what did she mean by going down to 'The Square'?"

Cilan explained Becky said how everyone received tasked every morning to keep the town running.

"And she said only one person had to go, right?" Cilan nodded, "In that case you go, I'll stay here." Burgundy said.

Cilan glared at her, "Thats how you're going to help the Pokemon that helped us? And make me do all the work?"

"Your the one that got us into this mess in the first place," Then she glanced at the nest and cringed, "And got us the same room." She looked over at him with innocent eyes, "Besides, I'm the poor confused Purrloin."

* * *

_You go get your assignment too._

"Do you ever say anything that isn't annoying?" Burgundy asked, for the voice in her head had returned.

_Go with Cilan and get an assignment, it is important._

"How about I give you an assignment, leave me alone!"

A sharp pain pricked at the base of Burgundy's head. _I can make things very uncomfortable for you._

"Is that you?" Burgundy hissed, her eyes closed from the pain, "Stop it."

_Then go with Cilan._

"No."

The pain increased.

"Fine! Alright! Just stop!" Burgundy cried. The pain stopped.

_Go._

"You know, you're just as annoying as Cilan." Then the pain pricked her one more time, and she rushed out the door.

* * *

"Wait up!" A voice called from behind Cilan. He turned to see Burgundy running towards him.

"I thought you were going to stay behind," He said with a smile.

"Our 'friend' insisted," She said, pointing to her head with a claw, "And he has decided to use pain as a bargaining tool." She wrinkled her nose. If she ever found who was doing this she was going to show them just how annoying they were.

"So what exactly are we going to do?" She asked Cilan. All around them, Pokemon were beginning to gather in the center of town. In the very center of the square, a very tall Pokemon stood. It appeared to be a Dragon-Type, and it looked familiar too.

"That's a Dragonite!" Cilan said excitedly. "Iris had one,"

"Wonderful," his rival said sarcastically. "I really don't care!" Next to the two, Raz landed.

"Good morning you two!" He inched close to Cilan. "How's our discombobulated friend doing?" He asked.

"Oh, she's much better this morning actually," he told Raz in a cheerful tone. Raz got extremely excited. The Pidove gasped.

"Oh how wonderful! Now you two can live happily forever after! So amazing!" The Pidove spread out his wings and wrapped the two in a hug. Burgundy let out a hiss of annoyance.

"Get off of me you stupid thing!" She pulled away. If Raz could have frowned, he would have.

"She seems the same to me," he said.

"Uh, she kinda normally acts like this," he explained. Burgundy glared and ran off into the crowd.

"Burgundy wha-"

_Just let her go._

Cilan sighed, but he listened to the voice.

_I won't be able to guide you two for much longer, but I must say this: An important decision will have to be made very soon. A decision that could affect the very world around you. Choose wisely._

Cilan knew that at that moment, the powerful being was also speaking to Burgundy.

"What just happened? Are you sure she is feeling better?" Raz's head was cocked in confusion.

"Well, maybe she still needs a little help." Cilan began. Just then, the Dragonite in the center roared loudly.

"Everyone, line up to get your assignments for the day."

"Where's Persian?" Cilan heard one Pokemon call out. Cilan frowned, a Persian?

"Where do you go, young one?" A deep, stern voice asked. Everyone turned their heads.

The was a Persian near the edge of the town, standing tall and glaring down at a smaller Pokemon. A Purrloin.

Burgundy.

She stood facing him, claws out. "Get outta my way you big lug!" The crowd stiffened as she said that.

"Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no..." Raz muttered.

"What is it?" Cilan asked, the tension in the crowd was enough to tell him Burgundy just did something _very_ wrong.

Raz glanced at Cilan with a worried expression, "Persian is our leader. Yes, a very good leader, but a stern one. You shouldn't cross him, but your bewildered girlfriend just did that, oh yes she did."

Cilan's stomach twisted into knots. He was just about to run over to Burgundy, and explain that she wasn't in the right mind, even if it was impolite, but he had a gut feeling that Burgundy wouldn't be in good hands with that Persian.

But before he could take one step a wave of pain washed over him. He held in a moan and fell onto his knees.

_Oh no you don't. The voice said in his head. Burgundy will have to face this one on her own._ Cilan did not like how the voice sounded excited.

"But... But she needs help." Cilan whispered so no one could hear him. "I just can't leave her."

_But you must. Do not interfere._

Cilan stayed quiet, and watched as the Persian took a step closer to Burgundy.


	5. Chapter 5

N let out long breath. It was over, he had won. But then, why did he feel so empty?

"My Lord?" N turned, two of the Triad were still supporting Violet, who was unconscious. N had been surprised that she had been awake after the lightning attack, but she did faint eventually.

"Yes?"

"Should we take the girl to her prepared quarters?" The blue eyed ninja asked.

N blinked, confused at what he meant, then he remembered, what he and Ghetsis had planned for the Hero of Ideals, but now that he knew it was Violet...

"No," He said firmly, "Take her to Corridor R-8 instead."

Now the Triad was confused, "Are you sure my Lord?"

"Yes, make sure she is comfortable. No harm is to come to her," N was surprised, but firm in his decision.

"Lord N, this girl is a threat to Team Plasma, she could prove to be dangerous when she awakens-"

N waved his hand in a dismissive fashion, "Chain her if you must, but still, no harm. Me and Reshiram have duties to attend to. Unova needs to be conquered."

"Yes sir!" The two Triads said in unison. Then they teleported away, taking Violet with them. The green eyed Triad, the leader, turned towards N.

"Lord, what do you wish me to do with the girl's Pokemon. Release them?" He held up the belt with Pokeballs.

He shook his head, "No, not yet. These Pokemon just battled, they would be lost and confused. I will attend to them personally in due time. Place them in a holding case next to their selected room. I will personally let them out of their Pokeballs," N's eyes flickered to her bag, "Place her backpack in there too."

The ninja bowed, then teleported over to the bag, picked up, then teleported out of the room with Violet's belongings.

_What are you going to do to her?_ A deep voice echoed in N's head. N turned to face Zekrom. He was in the same position from when he fell in battle, eyes still closed.

"Nothing, if she behaves. But you provide no resistance with us taking her?"

_It is tradition that we are at the mercy of our enemies if we lose. I cannot resist. Reshiram would do the same thing if you had lost._

_I would never abandon N!_ Reshiram cried angrily.

_Really? Because I clearly remember you standing there as your Hero Tristan was-_

Reshiram's Dragon Claw came down hard on Zekrom's neck. The Legendary Dragon did nothing more than flinch, then opened his eyes with a triumphant gleam.

_I will resume the form of the Dark Stone._

"Really?" N asked, surprised, "While your Hero still lives?

_She has a stronger Ideal inside of her. One that would easily overthrow your Truth. Though she does not know this, but if she finds her True Ideal, then she can then again summon me. But the way things are going it seems like she won't get a chance._

Reshiram took an anger step forward. _Go cower as a rock, brother. Hide while I destroy you!_

_Destroy me, you destroy yourself. We are still linked by Kyurem._

"Kyurem? What's Kyurem?" N asked.

Neither dragon answered.

N concentrated, and invaded Reshiram's memories. Searching for this _Kyurem_ . To N's surprise he had to dig deep. Through centuries of memories. Reshiram immediately broke in, trying to force him out, but he was already deep into her memories.

The memories swirled around in his mind, taking him deep into the ice age, before people. A memory of an ice cave. The icy walls reflected a dragon. A white icy dragon was the reflection.

Suddenly N was ripped out of the memory. His eyes flew open. He was lying on his back with Reshiram towering over him, anger in her eyes. For the first time since he had summon her he felt scared of her.

She lowered her head closer to him, growling. Her fiery hot breath covered him. _Never. Do. That. Again._ She let out another growl, then pulled away.

"But... But what is Kyurem?"

Reshiram glanced back at him. _We are Kyurem, or was._ N knew that by 'we' that she wasn't referring to him and her, but her and Zekrom.

A blue glow filled the room. Reshiram and N turned towards Zekrom. He was bathed in a blue light, and was slowly shrinking. When the light faded Zekrom was gone. In his place was the Dark Stone.

N walked over to it and picked it up. He glanced over at Reshiram, her anger was gone, as if nothing had happened. He got the distant feeling that he should act like it never happened.

He swept his hand to the side, and all three of the Shadow Triad appeared. The blue eyed one was supporting ZeeZee.

_Brother! You did it!_ ZeeZee cried, running over to him and hugging him, nearly knocking the Dark Stone out of his hands.

"Yes," He said, pulling out of her hug and looking at her, "You look much better."

_Yes. The battle was hard, but it was worth it._

He held the Dark Stone out to the Triad leader, "Place this along with Violet's things."

He took the Dark Stone and vanished.

"My Lord, the Army is ready, what are your orders?"

N glanced up at the shattered window in the ceiling, "Take over Unova."

Then he climbed aboard Reshiram and flew through the broken window.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Violet was slowly drawn from her dark dreamless state, slowly awakening when she was trying so hard to stay asleep. Finally she opened her eyes.

She was laying on her back, joints stiff, like she had not move in a while. She blinked her eyes several times, for all she could see was pink. When the pink did not fade she turned her head. She discovered that it wasn't her eyes playing tricks on her, the whole room was pink. Pink ceiling, walls, carpet, lampshade. Only a few things weren't pink. The doors and the cupboards weren't, along with the curtains. Violet blinked her eyes a few more times, trying to remember where she was and how she got here. Then she tried to sit up, but something held her back.

That's when she noticed the chains.

She glanced down at her wrists, she found that she was laying on a bed, (Yes, with a pink blanket over her). Each wrist had a small metal band snugly around it, with small, but strong metal links that chained her to the bed frame.

She stared at the chains until her memory came rushing back to her. N, Zekrom, the battle, her Pokemon. She had lost, lost the most important battle of her life. And her Pokemon... He had taken them. He had taken her Pokemon!

Multiple feeling welled up inside of her, fear, anger. And sadness. She had failed. Her Pokemon were gone. Tears stung her eyes.

"Oh, stop blubbering!" A cruel female voice said. Violet thought that no one else was in the room, so she was so surprised that the tears stop suddenly. Violet turned her head and saw a female Plasma Grunt.

"Wha..." Violet stammered, still surprised at the person's presence.

"Then again," The Grunt said, taking a step towards Violet's bed, "It is good to finally see you in your place," The girl chose her words carefully, like English was her second language

Violet studied the girl, she acted like they knew each other, but Violet knew that she had never seen her before. Although the girl's unnaturally blue eyes seemed familiar. She stood strangely, with a slight hunch, and stared at Violet like she was a Garbodor.

"Wha... What happened...?"

The girl sneered, "Well, after you epically failed in your battle with N you fainted. He had brought to this room," She snorted like an animal, "A little to merciful if you asked me. I but don't question my brother's intentions though."

Violet frowned, _Brother?_ Only one person every called N that, and that was...

Violet closed her eyes and slipped into her Aura View. She cringed when she saw who it really was.

The girl laughed, "Recognize me?" Then she threw off the Illusion.

Zoroark.

The Illusion Fox Pokemon grinned, then with a purple flash she turned back into a human, but a different one than before.

"I cannot speak your horrid language in my true form, so this will suffice," She glanced over at Violet with a hungry look on her face. Violet's instincts were to curl up into a ball.

She discovered that she also had chains around her ankles. Zoroark took another step towards her.

"I don't understand why N is helping you recover from your battle. If it were me I would have just left you there," Zoroark was so close that she was towering over her. Violet shrunk back as much as she could, "I am surprised that you survived at all. You have been unconscious for a while."

"How long?" Violet choked out, "How long have I been out?"

Zoroark's Illusion smiled, "Nearly two weeks."

Violet's eyes widened, "Two... Two weeks?" Had she really been out for two weeks? Then that meant the Unova was...

"The world you left when you passed into this gate is much different now," You could hear the glee in her voice, "Pokemon are now _free_ !"

Violet felt like she could throw up. She had lost the battle, she had ruined everything. _No._ She told herself. _N ruined everything. She tried to stop him, but he was the one that did this._

Zoroark pulled away from her, "I will now go report that you are awake to N. He was getting worried," She snorted, like that was ridiculous. Then she flashed Violet a cruel smile, "I am sure he will be coming to visit you soon."

Violet shivered.

Zoroark turned back into her true form with a flash of purple light, then turned, opened the door and walked away. Violet caught glimpse of a guard. Then the door closed and a lock click.

Violet turned her head and started to sobbed. This time the tears didn't stop.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"My Lord, we have claimed Southern Unova and most of the North."

N took the hint, "And what about the rest?"

"We have forces invading Black City as we speak."

"And what about the rest?" N asked, getting annoyed.

This time the Grunt didn't hold anything back, "Nimbasa, Driftveil, and Mistraton have not been claimed yet Sir."

"Those cities are our on the Priority List!" N said angrily, standing up, "Why are we wasting forces on Black City?"

The Grunt took a step back, "The People of those cities are rebelling sir, we cannot enter the city without losing too many men, we need an organized attack."

N sat back down, stringing his fingers through his hair, "Bring this problem to Ghetsis, have him plan out the attack, listen to his orders."

The Grunt hesitated, "One more thing, sir."

N glanced up, "What?"

"You ordered the arrested of all Gym Leaders and the previous Champion, unless they surrendered."

"Correct."

"Well, here is the current status of all of them. Elesa, Skyla, and Clay are leading the rebels in the rebelling cities. Burgh was the first to be captured. He, Lenora, and Alder have all been capture and refused to surrender. Cheren fought and then surrendered, and Roxie had already her whole city surrendered to us before we even arrived."

N smiled.

"Marlon was taken by surprised, and complied with us since. Brycen's city attempted to fight, but he surrendered, the rest of his city was taken by force. He requested that his Gym remained untouched, and we complied with his wishes."

"He could be hiding something, did you search the Gym?"

"The entire Gym was, sir. It was declared to be satisfactory. When Opelucid City was taken only one of the Gym Leaders was found, Iris. Drayden was no where to be found. We believe that he joined the rebels. We also believe that the young girl, Iris, knows his location."

"Have you questioned her?" N checked.

"Yes sir, no matter what she refuses to speak. She just cries a lot, but she won't speak."

"Hmm... I will question her myself later."

"And there is one more problem, we have been unable to locate the Striaton Gym Leaders. Their Gym seems to have been closed for a while, the locals says that they have been gone for a while. Your orders sir?"

N gave a small smile, smug and unconcerned. He gaze slide over to the back and shadowy part of the room. The Shadow Triad were leaning against the wall with the same smile as N.

"You won't need to worry about them. Now leave."

The Grunts looked surprised, but backed out of the room with a bow. N glared at the Shadow Triad until they took the hint and vanished. N rubbed his temples with his thumbs, scowling.

"Their gone. You can come out now." N said. Something flickered behind N. Zoroark appeared.

_What is so important about those three cities?_ Zoroark asked.

"Well... Nimbasa has the subway system, and it connects North and South Unova. Driftveil has the Cold Storage, and the mines, which has many important minerals and resources. And Mistraton is perhaps the most important. It has amazing gardens, and perhaps the most important: airplanes."

_Airplanes?_

N smiled, "Unova is not enough, there are more deprived Pokemon out there in the world, and airplanes will be the quickest way to conquer all regions."

ZeeZee nodded, then looked at N desperately. _Did... Did you... Did you find... Her?_

N's voice softened, "No. Not yet."

ZeeZee nodded quickly, then turned away.

"It is okay, they are bringing every female Zoroark they find, there is still four cities left. She must be in one of them. We will find her." N said, putting an arm around ZeeZee.

_I know. It is just annoying that we can't find her when that monstrosity is in this castle._ Zoroark said, referring to Violet.

N nodded thoughtfully, "How is she, she has been asleep for how long, two weeks?"

_She is awake now. Sobbing like a baby. It is nice to see her clever tongue put in her place. _

"She's awake?" N said, relief flooding through him. After two weeks of being asleep he had been getting worried.

_I hoped you aren't planning to keep her in that room. She deserves worse. Leave her with me and I'll take care of her._

"Will you take these papers to Ghetsis?" N asked, handing the Zoroark a pile of papers. "I am going to go talk to Violet.

_Hit her for me._

N smiled and shook his head, the walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Violet stared at the wall.

Despite being chained to the bed, she had found a way to lay on her side. It was uncomfortable and impractical, but it was better than looking at her pink prison. She was unsurprised by her room. N always did things like this, pretend that he was sorry, pretend like one thing was something else.

Like pretend he was sorry for taking her Pokemon. Like to pretend she is in a nice room when it is really her prison.

She slipped into her Aura View, although her range was limited, she could still sense beyond the room. There was herself, and the guard that stood outside her door. And then there was the Pokemon, she could sense them outside, way more than there should have been.

Then she sensed another Aura.

It was deep and complex, there was joy, happiness, love, and caring. There was also fear, anger, and uncertainty. And then there was innocence. A bright, white, blinding innocence. She didn't even have to focus on the face, she knew this Aura too well.

It was N.

She cringed. Violet watched as he stopped to talk to the guard outside her door, whose Aura was boredom, but now had alertness and fear since N was there. Violet sensed her own Aura getting fearful.

N talked to the guard, then the guard handed him the key. N turned and opened the door, the guard tried to follow but N signaled him to stay back. The guard protested, but N handed him the keys after he unlocked the door, then slipped into Violet's room without the guard.

Violet slipped out of Aura View just in time to hear the door closed. She was facing away from the door, but she knew that it N was in there. She listened to him grab a chair and pull it over to her bed. She didn't move.

"Hello Vi, I know your awake."

She turned over quickly, glaring at him. He was smiling uncertainly, like they were two old friends that just had a small argument, and he had just apologized. She felt her anger rising, how could he act like nothing had happen. How could he be acting so nice when she was his prisoner?

"Don't called that," She growled, replying like she always did.

N small smile grew, "I am glad that you are awake. I was getting worried."

Tears threatened to fall, Violet turned away, resisting the temptation to lash out at him, knowing that the chains would just stop her.

"Violet," He said gently, he put a hand on her shoulder and she stiffened, "I know your upset, I and see why you feel that way, but I just need you calm down."

Her jaw clenched.

"It's over now. I won, if you would just get over that and face the truth then everything will be fine. Everything is fine, Pokemon are free, people are unharmed, and you are safe. I have no desire to keep you chained like this, but if you just relax and accept what happen, you will-"

Violet's anger exploded.

" _Fine?!_ Everything is _fine?_ Maybe for _you_ , but I... But I just lost the most important battle of my life, the most important battle in Unova, and you are just acting like nothing happened! And I had to watch my Pokemon, my _best friends_ , be taken from right in front of my eyes, right after they fought to stay with me! Then I wake up _here_ , chained in this horribly disguised prison. Then I learned that Unova is in ruins, and I am stuck in this room like some prize while your telling me everything is okay! Why even bother? I wish I had never woken up! I wish I would have died after that battle! But, no, I am stuck here as a prisoner in this horrendous castle, with _you_ ! What am I? A prize? A spoil of war? Won't you ever learn to leave me alone?! You have what you want, you have ruined everyone's life! Why aren't satisfied with that? You've broken me enough, just leave me alone!"

She panted, her hands were in fists and she was pulling on the chains so hard that they dug into her skin.

N's eyes hardened.

N stood up, his blue eyes flaming in anger. Violet usually would have recoiled, but she was so angry that she didn't care, didn't care that she had probably had just said worse things possible.

"I knew you would be upset," He said in a dangerously slow voice, eyes still aflame with anger, "But I didn't expect you to be an ungrateful brat. Do you realize how lucky you are? You were at my mercy, I could have done anything to you, _anything_ , but instead I helped you. I protected you, I sheltered you, I made you comfortable, but yet all you think about is what _you_ did, and blamed it on me."

He took a step closer to the bed, "You can say that Pokemon are your _friends_ , but no matter what they are you still use them for one thing: Battling for entertainment. You cannot ignore the fact you captured them, and them just used them as tools for battling their own kind. Not for protection, but for your _enjoyment_ ! You say it is wrong for me to keep you locked up? When you took these creatures from their homes and keep them locked up in a small prison. They are lead to believe that they have to follow your orders and that you _care_ for them! But we both know that you only care about their battle strength, you would have left any of them if they were weak! That's what disgusts me."

He turned away and started pacing. That's when it occurred to Violet at she was powerless, she had absolutely no control over her fate, she was at the completely at N's mercy. Her anger deflated from her, now replaced with fear. She watched N with fearful eyes.

He spoke in an angry whisper, "You know what Riolu calls you? Master. He thinks that you are his _master_ . He thinks that you are everything to him. Serperior has known no other life but being with you. Arcanine feels indebted to you for saving him. You caught Flygon just because she was a different color. Espeon never even wanted to be caught. And Raichu was traded to you, he had _no_ choice in his fate. What if people were treated like that? Like they were just some item, some source of entertainment?" N rubbed his head, "That's why I'm doing this. If people really care for Pokemon then they will let them be free. But just as I thought, people just want them for tools. But all Pokemon will be freed, even yours."

"'Even mine'? Are you saying they haven't been released yet?" Violet asked quietly, not daring to hope.

N glared at her, she pulled away, "Not yet. But they will, soon."

"Can... Can I see them?" She asked hesitantly.

His blue eyes pierced her, "No."

Violet's last hope crashed. That was the answer she had expected, but she had previously thought that they were already gone. So being told no had destroyed her last chance to ever see them.

She turned away, and N was panting, recovering from his rant.

Violet muttered something.

"Hmm?" N asked, annoyed, lost in thought.

"How long are you going to keep me here?" She muttered. But he didn't have to answer, she saw the answer in his eyes, it was clear. He wasn't going to let her go.

"Consider it a favor," He said, when Violet looked away. Violet said nothing.

"I feel that you would be more happier here than back in Unova."

"I highly doubt that," Violet said, glaring at the wall.

"Oh really? Maybe if you knew that most people hate you at the moment you would change your mind."

She turned back to face him. "What do you mean?"

"Most people blame you for the lost of their Pokemon, and many of them are quite glad I have you here. You should be too, because you would be in danger in Unova."

Violet studied N with a disbelieving glare. He stared back with a serious look. Violet's stomach twisted into knots, she knew that he wasn't lying.

Violet's emotions welled up inside of her. "But... But I didn't... I was the one that to stop you- Its-!" She was hyperventilating. Then she started to shake and jerk around. N narrowed his eyes.

"They must have given you too much." He mused to himself.

"Giv- Given me to- To much of- What?" She growled through shaky jerks.

N turned towards the door, and stopped at a small water dispenser. He picked up a small paper cup and filled it up, then pulled a small bottle out of his pocket. He put something into the cup, then slipped the bottle back into his pocket before Violet could get a glimpse of it.

"Drink this." He said, holding the cup up to her lips. She scowled at it, but then she allowed N give her the drink. It was very bitter, and she started to cough. N forced to her drink the whole thing.

He pulled the cup away and set it on the small bed side table. He studied her as she coughed and jerked around. He said something, but Violet didn't have time to process it, for everything was fading to black.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Violet woke up with a throbbing headache. She dizzily sat up, everything blurry. She rubbed her wrists as she waited for her blurry vision to clear. She scowled as she remembered her conversation with N.

Then she noticed there were no chains on her wrist. She scowled deeper. She closed her eyes, waiting for her vision to clear. She opened her eyes. It was still slightly blurry, but she could make out things.

There was no pink.

She rose to her feet, only to feel lightheaded. She balanced herself against the wall, closing her eyes. When she opened them again everything was clear. She certainly wasn't in the small room.

She found herself staring at steel bars. She glanced around, taking in the jail cell. Multiple feelings threatened to get out, but she tried to stay positive.

"This is better. At least this one isn't disguise as a nice room." She took a shaky breath and looked around. Three of the four walls were iron bars, while the fourth was a stone wall. She glanced to her right, were she could see other cells, about five. To her right was a staircase that lead to a higher floor.

When she studied the other side of the room she recoiled. She was expecting more cells, but instead the rest of the room was filled with strange, metallic instruments taking up most of the room. Fear crawled up her throat. She pressed up against the wall.

"Calm down Violet, calm down." She muttered to herself as she stared wide eyes. She closed her eyes, in false hope to still her rapidly beating heart. Then she heard foot steps. Her eyes popped open as she watched three figures come down the stairs. Some how she managed to press even closer to the wall.

Two of the three figures were men, supporting an unconscious girl between them. The men walked past her cell and opened the empty cell next to her. They dumped the girl in the cell, closed it and locked it, then walked away, back up the stairs. Violet let out a long shaky breath.

Violet heard a sob. She turned, surprised to find that the girl wasn't really unconscious. The girl rose to her feet, and stumbled to something that resembled a cot, letting out dry sobs. Violet studied the girl. She had a huge messy head of dark purple hair and golden brown skin. It took Violet a few moments to recognize her.

"Iris?" She asked, surprised.

Iris flinched are turned to face Violet, her eyes red from crying. She stared at Violet, breathing hard. After a moment recognition flashed through the Gym Leader's eyes.

"You," She said hoarsely.

Violet inched closer to the other cell. She remembered what N had said about people hating her, she wondered if it was true.

"Iris, what are you doing here?"

The young Gym Leader stared at Violet. "All Gym Leaders were to be brought in. Unless they didn't fight Team Plasma. I fought them, yes I did." She rambled. It occurred to Violet that Iris wasn't in her right mind, not crazy, but nearly.

"Are you the only one?" Violet didn't see signs of any other Gym Leaders.

She let out a small giggle, but it was nervous and feverish, "Oh there are others, yes there are. But they want information from me. I won't tell, no I won't."

"Do you know what others were taken?"

"I saw Burgh. Hmm, Lenora was there too, yes she was. They had Alder too, they did."

Violet frowned, so they had Alder. But if Iris was taken, then were was Drayden? "When did they take you?"

"We were at Opelucid City. You just lost, lost you did. Drayden told me to protect the city. I said I would, me and Drayden's Gym is there, there it is. But the city was overtaken, overtaken it was."

"But... If it was taken," Violet struggled to think of what to say, and to separate the information from her rambling, "Then... where is Drayden?"

Iris stiffened, like Violet had just said a horrible thing. A flash of fear and defiance flashed in Iris's face. Then Iris screamed, "I won't tell you! I will never tell!"

Violet flinched, then realization came over her. She looked over at the half crazy Gym Leader. "That's the information they want from you, isn't it?" She said softly, "They want to know where Drayden is."

Iris acted like she never had screamed, "Yes they do. Yes indeed-a-lee-do! But I won't tell them. I may be a failure, but I won't tell."

"You're not a failure Iris, I am the failure. This is all my fault," Violet said, feeling guilty of what happened to Iris.

"You are a failure." She said unhelpfully, "But I am too. Drayden told me to protect Opelucid City, and Team Plasma captured the city in two hours. He will hate me, yes he will. But I won't tell where he is. I will never tell."

"He doesn't hate you," Violet said, taking in the broken information.

"Oh he does now, he hates you too. We are same. People hate us, we are failures, failures we are."

They sat in silence, Iris did not seem to mind.

They heard the sound of foot steps. Both girls turned there head towards the stairs.

"They come now. They come for me. They will asked, they asked everyday. I won't tell them. I won't fail Drayden this time." Iris sounded sane, but then the confused childish voice returned, "Or maybe they come for you. I hope they come for you so they'll leave me alone, they come for you I hope."

Violet didn't take Iris's wish as an insult. She could understand, but she still felt a twinge of fear.

Two men appeared on the stairs. Two of the Shadow Triad. One of them vanished, and reappeared in Iris's cell. Iris's eyes flashed in fear.

"It's them. They didn't fight for their city, they just left it, left it they did. Those brothers three left their city. Why would they do that? They are the Gy-" The ninja lunged forward and covered her mouth, glanced fearfully at Violet, then teleported away with Iris. The Ninja and the stairs did the same thing.

With Iris gone, fear resettled in Violet's heart. What was her fate? Was she going to end up like Iris? Violet curled up on her cot and started to cry.


End file.
